Role
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: "No..." Rin was appalled at being so close to him, breathing in the rich scent of his cologne that might have been quite alluring had she met him outside of being kidnapped and held captive in what must've been his house. "L-Len...ka? L-Lenka? N-No, I'm Rin. N-Not...Not Lenka." [Rated T for a reason! Slightly rushed towards the end.] COMPLETE


_**The parts in italics are flashbacks, and they aren't in any particular order. They're just kind of there to help you grasp the complex-ish relationship between a certain 2 characters in this oneshot. **_

_**I do hope you'll enjoy! I think I need to lay off the Criminal Minds.**_

* * *

The screams that ripped from her throat since the beginning only caused her pain now, her voice reverberating off the walls of her dark room and cracking dryly as she croaked out pleas to be freed. It burned to do so much as breathe, air coming in laborious pants through her quivering lips. Using every bit of strength she could muster up from her current state, she continued to beat on the door with her small fists, bruises splotching her skin; the tears slipping from the corners of her eyes stained her flushed cheeks, falling quicker the more she screeched and begged and pounded on the walls in hopes of catching _his_ attention.

Rin wasn't sure how long she'd been trapped there - had it been an hour or an entire night? - as a prisoner to such a plain room, with lavender walls and a single window that was covered with dark curtains that, even when pulled back, didn't allow her to see the sun - had he tinted them to prevent her from looking out? The bed was placed against the wall farthest from the door, a closet full of cheerful clothes directly across from it, and a shelf of books and picture frames stood tall in one of the corners of the room.

This place was _home_ to someone once - she knew that much from the photos of teenage girls that were hanging from the walls and perched on the white shelf and on the desk, and the same face kept catching her attention; she was a blonde just like Rin, with golden locks that hung down to the small of her back, often tied up in a high ponytail while small pieces would hang around her pale face in effortless curls. Her eyes were a cerulean as rich as the ocean, and her smile was bright and enthusiastic.

The tears lingered in her eyes for a few moments longer as she extended a finger to touch one of the pictures of that beautiful girl, though in this one, she was sitting next to a blond boy - he looked so much like_ that_ man - and they were smiling, their heads pressed close and cheeks rosy while sweat dripped from their skin. The sun behind them left a halo on their heads, their eyes glittering despite the shadows that fell over their faces.

It looked as though so many delightful memories had been made there - this room belonged to a girl who had been happy once, and the smiling boy in that picture was _most certainly_ the man who'd taken her - so why was this place being treated as a prison?

* * *

_The ball hit the pavement with a sound that seemed to echo in their ears, and even though she had both feet planted firmly on the ground a shoulder's length apart, her body bent forward slightly with her hands held out to catch the basketball whenever he sent it her way, he kept it to himself, dribbling at an agonizingly slow pace as he switched it from his left hand to the right, and back again. His hair was in a loose ponytail, his bangs falling messily into his eyes as he held her gaze with a mischievous glint in his own cerulean orbs. _

_"You ready?" he called; they were positioned several yards apart on the court, both poised for the start of a hard game of basketball that would end in their clothes clinging to their skin with sweat and chests rising and falling rapidly as they struggled to steady their breathing and prepare for the long walk back home._

_She clapped her hands together loudly. "Yep!"_

_He caught the ball in his hands and straightened up, tilting his head to one side. His lips curved upward in a teasing smirk, one that he flashed her often whenever they got into goofy arguments. "Positive?"_

_The girl rolled her eyes - their color was a shade that matched his, shimmering with a mixture of enthusiasm and playfulness - and clapped her hands again, rubbing them together for a moment before extending them once more. The long, golden locks in her ponytail fell over her left shoulder, her bangs bouncing slightly as she shook her head. "I'm not twelve. Just pass it."_

_"I won't go easy on you." He dribbled the ball a couple more times before sending it her way, a single bounce resounding in the air as it struck the ground midway between them. The girl caught it with little effort and held it up to her chest before sticking out her tongue and sending a wink in his direction._

_"I won't go easy on you, either."_

_Before he could respond, she launched towards him, laughing and dribbling the ball at her side._

* * *

"Honey...? Wake up."

Rin jerked slightly in surprise, bringing her knees closer to her chest to curl into a ball beneath the silky covers. Sleep still clouded her senses, her vision blurred and body moving far too slowly as she turned her head to look into _his_ eyes; she hated him with every fiber of her being, and as she took in the sight of his angular jawline, messy blond hair, and concerned, tender cerulean gaze, she found the strength she needed to scramble away from him, letting a strangled cry erupt from her lips.

"Hey, hey, hey." The man scooted closer to her - _when_ had he gotten beneath the covers with her!? - and took her into his tight embrace, one of his hands cradling the back of her head while the other arm circled around her waist to keep her close, despite her constant squirming and weak, desperate mumbles for him to let go. "Calm down; you're okay now. Don't worry about a thing, okay, Lenka? I'll take care of you. I promise."

"No..." Rin was appalled at being so close to him, breathing in the rich scent of his cologne that might have been quite alluring had she met him outside of being kidnapped and held captive in what must've been his house. Her hands were pressed against his chest, and even though she knew very well that she wouldn't be able to free herself from his iron grip, she tried to push against him, stuttering, "L-Len...ka? L-Lenka? N-No, I'm Rin. N-Not...Not Lenka."

He chuckled, his lips tickling her ear with hot breath that sent an unpleasant tingle down her spine. The blond man's voice dropped to a low, threatening tone as he mumbled, "You know I don't like it when you lie to me, Lenka."

"I'm not Lenka," she tried again, her voice pleading and cracking as she strained her vocal chords to get out the words. The tears that had fallen so freely the night before came again in a rush, dampening his tee shirt. "Y-You must have...have the wrong g-girl..." she choked. Rin could feel him pull her closer, her hands aching as they were crushed between their chests, and his heartbeat grew even faster beneath her right palm as she wriggled in his grasp.

"I don't," he said confidently, and he rubbed slow circles on her lower back as though to soothe her, to reassure her. "You...You left me. And it hurt. It hurt...so bad..." The man pulled away from her, grinning broadly, seemingly oblivious to her trembling lips and red-rimmed eyes. His hands gripped her shoulders firmly, and when she tried to shift her gaze away so that she wouldn't have to stare into the eyes of the bastard who kidnapped her, he caught her chin between his fingers and roughly turned her face to look back at him. "Lenka, I didn't think I would be able to keep going...and then I saw you. With...other people. Why did you run?"

Rin squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her lips together firmly before her mouth twisted in what almost appeared to be a smile as she sobbed quietly. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about..."

"You cut your hair, too." He used his other hand to sweep his fingers through her golden locks - it had been silky before, though now, it was matted in clumps and stuck to her cheeks from her tears. "Why? I loved your hair. It was so...beautiful. Don't you remember? You liked it, too."

"N-No..." Rin stammered, trying to turn her head away from him, only to get her face jerked back in his direction mercilessly - bruises in the shape of his fingers were sure to form there within the hour. "N-No, I've kept my hair short since I w-was little..."

His lips turned downward into a scowl, his eyes hardening. "Don't lie, Lenka. You know what happens when you lie."

* * *

_"Why'd you go out with him?" He didn't hesitate to force her against the wall of her bedroom, his hands pressed next to either side of her head and effectively caging her in. His slender body was arched towards her, his head bent so that he could fell her breath warm against his lips while she cowered away from him with her hands clasped together in front of herself, her thumbs fiddling together nervously._

_"I-I...We're just friends, I-I swear..." she told him, her voice shaking with terror. Her brother was a scary boy when he was angry, and though it wasn't very often that he lost control, she never knew what she could do to calm him down when the time came. He'd bruised her before, had left scars on her collarbone and even lower from bites he'd left that were a little too rough._

_"I know that's not true," he growled. "I saw him kiss you on the porch. When he dropped you off. How old is he, that he can drive? I saw his car, too. Fancy little thing, really, but he's not _me_." The blond tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, his fingers slowing as he let them graze over her flushed cheek "Tell me, Lenka, did it feel good when he kissed you?"_

_"No..." _

_He could easily tell by the way that she sucked in a sharp breath that she wasn't telling him the truth - not even close - and the look in her eyes only backed up that thought. With a cruel smirk spreading across his face, he touched her lips with his own. "Lenka, sweetheart, you know what happens when you lie." He reached for her throat with one of his hands, his fingers tightening around it as she scrabbled against him with her nails. _

* * *

Rin coughed and spluttered as his hands clutched her throat - both of them, causing a slow suffocation that only made her chest ache even more than before. The tears pouring from her eyes had almost slowed to a stop as she closed them and sucked in a breath that she was sure would be the last one she would ever take, her body and mind giving in to her inevitable death.

And before her limbs went limp and her mind when numb, his tight grip was loosened, and he threw her body down onto the bed where she curled into a ball once again and gagged as though he'd shoved something down her throat to keep her silent. Rin pushed herself up onto all fours, her head hanging down while her hair fell around her face like a messy curtain, and her breaths came in ragged, forced rasps as she struggled to regain her senses. The man next to her stood up, and a sense of peace seemed to wash over her whole body when he moved away from her, heading for the door again.

"Lenka, please don't lie again. I don't want to hurt you," he told her, his voice soft.

What the hell was up with that mercurial personality of his - kind one minute and cruel and heartless the next? His hand was poised over the doorknob, and Rin glanced over her shoulder, too afraid to utter a protest. No matter what, suffocating was most certainly not the way she wanted to go, and if keeping her mouth shut would prevent him from cutting off her airway to sweet, sweet oxygen, then by God, she wouldn't say a word for the rest of the time she had to spend with him.

"I'll be back later to bring you some food, okay?" He paused for a moment, as though he were waiting for an answer, but then she opened the door and began to step out. "I love you, Lenka. And it'll all be okay, don't you worry. You'll see."

The door shut and left her alone in silence once more.

Rin collapsed onto the bed, her face buried into the pillow that distinctly smelled of some kind of tropical shampoo, however faded, and she cried against it, her lips forming words that even she couldn't comprehend.

* * *

_"Where are Mom and Dad?" _

_The blond boy glanced up from where he'd busied himself with his homework, his legs crossed while he hunched over a pile of papers and books on the floor in front of the television, and eyed his sister as she shut the door and dropped her spare key into the bowl on the table right next to her. She combed her fingers through her lengthy golden locks, flipping them over her shoulder as she kicked off her heels and let them tumble over the carpet without a care._

_"They went out to celebrate their anniversary," he said slowly, as though he were contemplating his words, and he lowered his gaze to stare down at the words on the paper for a moment before letting his pencil scratch over it. "Said they wouldn't be back until well after we were asleep. Probably ten or eleven, I'd say. _"

_"Oh." The girl settled down right next to him on her knees, placing her hands on top of them and rubbing circles on her skin after pushing her skirt up slightly. "God, I hate this girly stuff."_

_He shot her a glance, not at all irritated, though his eyes glittering with amusement. "But you look so cute in it, _Lenka_," he purred, putting emphasis on her name and letting it roll off his tongue in a way that he knew would drive her crazy._

_She smiled softly, her cheeks coloring as she ducked her head away from his stare. She would never admit to his face that she loved it when he flattered her - _him_; her _brother_ - but it had to have been quite obvious by her bashful reactions every time. The urge to give him a peck on the cheek in thanks always seemed to overwhelm her in such a moment, and she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt before she turned to look at him, her eyes glimmering with an excitement that also pooled in her stomach. With minimal hesitation, she leaned towards him and let her lips connect to his skin, right at the corner of his mouth._

_He looked at her when she pulled back, a grin forming on his lips. "Lenka, why do you miss every single time?" he asked with a teasing edge in his voice, and before she could even giggle at him, he placed one hand firmly on the ground next to her and used it to hold himself up as he thrust himself forward, his mouth closing over hers. _

* * *

She didn't realize she'd drifted off to the sound of her own crying until she heard the door opening one again, and this time, when she turned her head towards her captor, she caught the strong, delectable smell of noodles that made her stomach ache. Rin hadn't realized until that moment that her stomach had felt as though it were shriveling - she must've been too disgusted with the man for her body to so much as care about getting the food that she needed - and he noticed that she perked up a considerable amount since the time mere hours before when he'd last spoken to her.

"Are you really that hungry, Lenka?" he teased as he approached her.

Her gaze flickered to the door, and as much as she would've loved to make a dash for it, her mind told her that with him standing right in her path, that might not have been the best idea. She looked back to him, and unconsciously, she ran her tongue over her lips, still unwilling to speak to him for fear that it would result in another near-death experience.

"You can eat," he told her, extending his hand and offering the bowl of noodles for her to take. Rin stared down at it for a moment before hesitantly accepting it and bringing the bowl down to sit in her lap, and once she began to fool around with the food using the pair of chopsticks he'd provided for her, he sat down on the bed next to her and sighed. "It's been such a long time since we've spent some quality time together, hasn't it?"

Rin, chewing a bit of food, only shot him a terrified glance. How was she supposed to respond to this confused psychopath if she had no idea what the hell kind of life he and this Lenka girl had shared before? Part of her genuinely wondered what had happened to the girl, wondered why he was mistaking her for someone that she so clearly was _not_, but she was far too scared to even murmur her questions to him.

"You know..." he went on, his voice wistful, and he laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "It's been so long...since I've had the chance to really, really enjoy your company, Lenka. You left me...months ago. And ever since, I've been desperate. I...didn't think I would be able to go on..."

She suddenly began to feel uncomfortable, an unsettling heat burning in her gut as he reached forward with one lazy hand and began to grope at her hip. Rin abruptly stood up, bowl in her hands, and moved away from him, much to his surprise.

"Lenka..." He got to his feet as well, bounding towards her as though he expected her to make a mad dash for the door; he didn't seem fazed in the least when she shrieked out as loud as she could possibly manage from her strained throat, and he stepped right over the broken bowl and food scattered on the floor as she backed away from him. "I don't like it when you do things like this."

Rin squealed when her head smacked against the wall, his hands grasping her shoulders firmly. "What!?" she howled, tilting her head back and screaming to the ceiling. "I'm not her! I-I don't even know what you want from me!"

The palm of his hand cracked against her cheek with a _slap_ that echoed in the room, and tears brimmed in her eyes at the sudden sting that shot through her face. She could taste blood on her tongue, the metallic flavor oozing from a spot on the inside of her cheek that had been cut on one of her teeth, and for some reason, it made her tears fall faster. They gathered on her chin, collecting until they fell to the floor as their feet.

"Lenka, please!" She could tell in his voice that he truly was desperate. He didn't really want to hit her, to hurt her, to cause her pain. He only wanted to bring back the memory of this girl that Rin had never met before; she must've been a lover of his, someone that he would've given his life for in a heartbeat - someone who had been taken from him. Rin almost felt a surge of pity for the man as he said, "Lenka, please, just let me take care of you! I'll keep you here forever, and I'll love you forever...and you'll never have to worry about anything! I just want you back! Please, don't leave me again!"

* * *

_"Motorcycles are dangerous."_

_"Yea, well, I remember you telling me how much you wanted to ride one when you were younger," Lenka told him, giggling as her dazzling smile formed on her lips once again. She didn't move her hand from the handlebar of her new vehicle, clutching it tightly as though she still couldn't believe she'd finally gotten herself one. As her brother looked it over with feigned interest, she boasted, "You always said it would be so cool to get to drive one, and now, _I_ can. Because _I_ have a license."_

_"I have a license, too," he told her in a dull voice as he straightened up next to her. "But not for something like this. Lenka, I don't want you riding one of these. You could get killed."_

_She rolled her eyes and threw one leg over the body of the motorcycle, ignoring the way that his eyes widened in shock from her disobeying his direct order. She turned the key to start it up, and immediately afterwards, she grasped each handlebar and sent him a joyful look. "C'mon, kiddo, I'll give you a ride!"_

_"Don't call me that. I'm older." _

_Lenka groaned and slumped her shoulders, giving him a pleading look. "Look, do you want to join me or not?"_

_He hesitated for a long moment, and then he found himself giving a small nod before he climbed onto the motorcycle behind her, his chest molding perfectly to her back as he slipped his arms around her waist. "One time. If you die on this thing, we die together."_

_"I'm not gonna die!" she laughed as she led the motorcycle out of their driveway._

* * *

She wondered when the police would arrive to take her home. Somewhere inside her mind, she was telling herself that it would be any day now. Soon, she would be taken from this awful place, and she would be returned to the warm arms of her mother and father, who were, no doubt, missing her like crazy and crying their eyes out in terror, horrified at what might've been happening to their little girl in each moment.

Rin was a strong girl - they knew that - and they probably had faith in her, faith that she would fight back no matter what kind of danger she was in.

Rin hated her life. She was as good as dead now; there was nothing left for her to live for, not if she had to spend her life trapped there. It had been at least a couple of days since he'd first brought her to that house, and she was already suffering a torture far worse than anything she'd ever imagined. She wanted to be able to go places outside of that dull bedroom, and she wanted to be able to breathe in the fresh air from the outside world.

But she was too afraid to bring such a thing up to _him_.

He brought her food every day, and he hugged her and had lengthy conversations with her, even when he was the one doing most of the talking. She still found herself too afraid to speak openly to him, scared that he might snap.

"Mom and Dad always thought that we were too close," the man mused, his lips upturned while his eyes were fixed on the ceiling. "Right, Lenka? I never understood what was so wrong with the relationship we share. Tell me, would you call it a sin?"

Rin, her body quivering lightly in terror, shook her head and mumbled a soft, "No," before she filled her mouth with the dinner he'd brought her as though that would be enough of an excuse to keep him from asking her questions that she wasn't quite sure how to answer.

The police had to come soon - they _had_ to. She didn't know how much longer she could keep herself sane in a place such as this; she wanted to fight back, to tell the man to go to hell - that he was a crazy son-of-a-bitch that needed to get the hell over Lenka - but she didn't want to suffer the consequences of his wrath if she were to say such a thing directly to his face.

For now, she knew she would have to tough it out. She would utter as few words as she could when he was around, and she would take out her rage and pain by crying when he left her alone and shrieking into the pillow. One day, she would be free, and she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. She wouldn't have to deal with him.

And she looked forward to that day, however long it might've taken.

* * *

_"Lenka...?" _

_The two of them were lying down side by side, far too close for normal siblings to be comfortable. He didn't mind it, though, and he didn't think that she did, either. Her body was warm right next to his, with her hands folded together neatly on her stomach while his rested beneath his head. They were both staring up at the ceiling of her room - they seemed to spend most of their time in there. It was much more inviting than his room, as she'd often pointed out, and it felt more like home._

_"Hm...?"_

_"Is it normal...?" He knew he'd caught her attention when she turned her head in his direction, rolling onto her side to face him. He did the same, his hands placed under his cheek as though they were a pillow. He didn't feel weird to have her warm breaths hitting against his lips, and when his face heated up, he wondered what she was thinking in that exact moment. "...to think about your sister...?"_

_Lenka hummed for a moment, as though she were trying to think of a good answer, and then she gave as much of a shrug as she could while lying on her side and said through a giggle, "Not sure. I'll let you know when I have a sister."_

_He rolled his eyes and changed his question, not wanting to drop the topic just to argue with her like he loved to. "Do you...think about me?"_

_"Of course I do! You're my brother, aren't you?"_

_"No, I mean...not in the way you would think of a brother..." He blushed even darker than earlier and averted his gaze. "Do you ever look at me...like _that_?"_

_Lenka seemed to understand, but she still mumbled as though she would've liked him to elaborate a bit more. "Like..."_

_"...a lover?" he finished, and he held her gaze, despite how much he wanted to look away from her and pretend he'd never spoken. What if she thought differently of him for pretty much admitting that he liked to think of her as he'd thought of other teenage girls before? Who _wouldn't_ look at their brother differently after such a confession?_

_Apparently Lenka, who leaned forward just enough to claim his lips softly. _

* * *

_When I get out of here, I will become a police officer. I will train my ass off, and I will learn to study the behavior of messed up assholes like this guy, and I'll save people before they had to spend days in a place like this, _Rin thought confidently. She wouldn't let other people suffer the way she had to. One day, she would protect them.

Her dreams of becoming a lawyer swirled down the drain.

Why the hell would she go to school to defend people like the man who'd kidnapped her? Sure, some of the clients she might've gotten wouldn't be guilty, but she wasn't going to risk it.

People like this man deserved to rot in prison and in hell - whichever came last.

She scraped her nails along the lavender wall, right next to the shelf, as she stared at the picture of what had to have been her kidnapper and 'Lenka' when they were younger; they looked alike, and as much as Rin hated to admit it, she could see a resemblance between herself and the girl she presumed was Lenka, too. Even their eyes were a similar, intense shade of blue-green.

"I can hear you making noises, Lenka." The man opened the door to her room after he unlocked it, and Rin whirled around to face him, her hand still against the wall where she'd left small marks in the soft-colored pain. His eyes were kind, genuine, and he offered her a wide smile as he stepped towards her. "Do you need something? Are you lonely? Do you want me to stay in here with you for a little while?"

That was the last thing Rin wanted, and she wished that he could tell that by the hatred gleaming in her gaze as she sent him a glare.

If he noticed, he didn't pay attention and only continued to approach her with agonizingly slow steps that seemed to torment her, as though he were a lion creeping up on its prey. When he reached her, he pulled her into a tight hug, and she fought against him with her hands balled into fists and eyes alight with a wild fire, however he ended her struggle quickly by forcing her into the wall, face-first.

"I thought I told you not to fight me, Lenka."

* * *

_"Uwah! You're such a bully!" she laughed, kicking her legs as though it would help her out of her current predicament. She had been pinned to the ground by her brother, her hips pressed down by his thighs as he sat on top of her, and his hands were placed on top of her shoulders._

_"You're the one who challenged me," he told her simply, and when she struggled again, this time using her hands to try to push him off, he grabbed her by her wrists and pinned them forcefully above her head, leaning down over her so that his face was mere inches from hers. "I told you not to try to fight me, Lenka."_

_His voice was hot and husky, a tone that never failed to send shivers down her spine or make her want to buck her hips into his as though it would relieve some kind of tension she could feel building up; she'd never felt such a strange pull towards her brother, and dare she think it, she absolutely_ loved_ it._

_"I'll kick your ass," she told him playfully, even though she knew very well that she would end up losing horribly._

_It wasn't like it mattered._

_She_ loved_ the way he would tease her when she acted as though she could stand up to him. _

* * *

Rin's mind didn't process things properly anymore.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been left in that room - day and night; they were both the same to her. She spent the better part of her time away from that cold-hearted blond bastard sleeping, getting lost in her dreams and trying to forget that when she woke up, she would be locked away in the friendly, welcoming room of a teenage girl, a room that had been transformed from something so warm and sweet to a place that was cold and prison-like - if she had access to anything sharp, Rin would surely slit her own throat.

He entered her room not long after she'd woken up, and he made his way over to the bed where the blonde girl was sitting. He looked at her with a smile that she wanted only to slap off his face, but she knew that it would be impossible for her to strike him; he would've hit her back, even harder, and punished her to the extent that she'd wish she was dead.

The man took her shoulders in his hands without even saying a word, and he pushed her back onto the bed with his knees pushing between her legs to spread them apart.

Rin felt her stomach churning, her heartbeat skyrocketing - he wasn't...! He wouldn't, would he? - and she tried to whimper out some kind of protest, which he only silenced with a deep kiss, his lips massaging hers with gentle movements before he took the initiative to plunge his tongue into her mouth. She hated him - _hated_ him - for such an action, and if he didn't have that damn tongue halfway down her throat, choking and disorienting her, she would've bitten the damn thing off.

He pulled away and looked down at her with an unfamiliar tenderness in his eyes, and he cupped her cheek with a calloused hand. "I've been so slow with getting you used to things in this house again, since you were gone for so long. I want to share everything else that we used to...I want to kiss you and make love like we used to, Lenka," he told her softly. "Lenka, say my name. Please."

Rin's heart sank with dread.

What was his name?

She didn't know who he was! Would he kill her? Choke her to death?

"I haven't heard you call out to me in so long, Lenka. Just say it," he pleaded, bending his head down to kiss her again, this time much softer and without the tongue. "Len. Please. I want to hear it. You know what happens if you don't."

Rin's eyes widened in terror, her hands pushing half-heartedly against him as he lowered his lips to her neck. His teeth grazed over her skin - and she hated that it drove her crazy - and the soft suckles that he left on her collarbone were enough to send hot sparks down to her abdomen and even lower. Len...that must've been his name? But perhaps it was just a shorter way of saying 'Lenka?'

Rin decided she would give it a shot, but first, she focused herself on paying close attention to everything he did to her, every little movement that he made of his lips and hands against her skin, hoping that she would be able to tell by his reaction whether or not she was right. "L-Len..." She tested the name hesitantly, her voice nothing more than a terrified squeak as it slipped through her lips.

She felt the man smile against her neck, and it wasn't long before he commanded in a husky tone, "Again."

Feeling bolder this time, she repeated his name louder, more firmly.

He chuckled, and his fingers threaded into her hair - it had already grown a little bit, now barely reaching past her slender shoulders. His lips moved along her soft neck and collarbone before he used his other hand to pull down the top of her shirt so that he could place kisses along her chest. "That's it...Say it again. I want to hear my name again."

"Len. Len. Len. Len!" Rin chanted, tilting her head back and squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as she could.

She wasn't going to die!

He told her his name, so she actually had a chance of living! If she could just play along until the police came...

It would be any day, she told herself, but once she felt a searing pain cut through her body, an agony that burned hotter than she'd ever felt before, she briefly wondered if she would even be worth saving now that she was as good as his?

* * *

_"You will not leave me...?" Tears stung his eyes, and he didn't know why. How could such trivial things always make him feel so emotional? She wasn't in any real danger; Lenka would always be there. She was his; she belonged to him. He'd claimed her back when they were only sixteen, and even though it had hurt her in that moment, it proved to have been the one way that would bring the siblings closer._

_She wouldn't leave him. Ever._

_But he wanted to hear it straight from her._

_"No."_

_"Promise?" he prompted, nudging her cheek lightly with his nose._

_"Len...I wouldn't dream of leaving you." _

* * *

The blonde girl hadn't expected the door to be kicked down so suddenly; she hadn't even heard footsteps coming onto the porch. Whoever had invaded his house - _their _house - had to have been pretty stealthy. It wasn't until after a dozen officers poured into the kitchen with their guns pointed directly at her that she realized what was going on.

And yet...it didn't feel important to her anymore like it had been in the past.

"Kagami? Are you Kagami Rin?" one of the officers, a lady with dark hair, called out. A few of her comrades branched off to search the house, and those who remained took cautious steps toward the blonde who held a towel in one hand and a dish in the other.

She tipped her head to one side, her long, blonde hair falling over her shoulder, and her slender eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "Rin? No...I'm Kagamine Lenka."

* * *

_**Ah, I feel like I rushed it there at the end.**_

_**I might expand it a bit. I wanted to add more encounters between Rin and Len, but then I would have to have a flashback to separate them, and I just had no idea on more flashbacks, man.**_

_**Anyways, if you enjoyed it, I hope to see a review! And if you didn't understand it, Rin pretty much accepted her **_**role**_** of Lenka. Of course, that last scene was meant to take place like a year or so later - POLICE, YOU ARE SO SLOW AT TRACKING PEOPLE DOWN.**_

_**To the guest that called themselves "Random Idiot," you're not a random idiot, and it's okay to ask questions :P No, Rin's not Lenka. Lenka is dead (kind of implied that she died in a motorcycle accident, if you caught that), and Len, grieving for his lover/sister, saw Rin and kidnapped her because she looked so much like Lenka. Basically, he's trying to recreate Lenka through Rin.**_

_**See you all on V-Day~! I got a couple of oneshots that are almost complete that I'll be sharing! ;)**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
